Match Made in Heaven
by tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol weigh in on why everyone seems to think they're perfect for each other. / "You honestly don't see it?" Eriol couldn't fight a smirk. "See what?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Potential."
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo ignored the blatant stares and hushed whispers as she headed towards the student council office. She thought she'd gotten used to the unwarranted attention ever since school began a month ago, but the steady increase of gossips and the unrelenting questions just left her exasperated. Fighting the urge to glare at the two girls who were eying her whilst giggling, Tomoyo turned a corner. Still unsafe from the eyes of her peers, she was greeted again by knowing smiles and excited murmurs. Glad she had the self-control of a monk, Tomoyo tried her best not to run off towards her destination. The student council office was just a few meters away and within it, she would finally be free of the prying public.

Reaching for the handle, she slid the door open. Not bothering to offer a greeting, Tomoyo slipped herself in and closed the door almost instantaneously. She released a relieved sigh.

"Is something the matter, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo's eyes darted towards the voice. The office wasn't too large but it was spacious enough to house the entire student coucil. It had just enough space for several work cubicles for the staff and one main table by the glass window that oversaw the school. There sat the lone figure in the room, hands busy signing documents; his eyes never leaving the scribbles on the pristine parchment.

Tomoyo sighed once again, eyes glancing impassively at the busy student council president before her. "Nothing, Hiiragizawa-san. Nothing at all."

It wasn't as if Tomoyo hated Eriol. But she didn't particularly like him in any way. He was hardworking and charismatic as a leader and those were things she admired him for. She knew Sakura and Syaoran had a lot of respect for him given that he was Clow's reincarnation. But that was about it. He was always just another acquaintance, another passing face. Tomoyo was never the type to formulate friendships with people she didn't find particularly interesting; and Eriol wasn't exactly the type to open up to others and develop intimate relationships with his peers. This was about as much as they would interact in school.

"Then why have you been standing there for one minute, eleven seconds and counting, just staring at me?"

Tomoyo blinked, now aware of the dark gray orbs eying her curiously, alongside the signature polite smile Eriol always adorned. Tomoyo couldn't help but notice how the setting sun emphasize the intensity of his gaze, making the smile seem eerie and misplaced. "I apologize. I was lost in thought momentarily."

Tomoyo headed to corner most cubicle, just a few feet from where Eriol was situated. Pulling out the chair, she laid down some of the club reports she had collected. Apparently, as the vice president, her job was to summarize and review the budget proposals of each club and present it as one holistic account to the president for approval.

"Daidouji-san."

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san?"

Eriol made no further comments, simply choosing to stare at Tomoyo with an eyebrow raised in inquiry. His smile was still in place.

Tomoyo sighed, not wanting to engage in a pointless stare down. "It's really nothing Hiiragizawa-san. I assure you-"

Eriol paused from his task to lean his chin on his hand. His tone was formal but teasing. "I could sense your discomfort the moment you entered this room. There's something you want to talk to me about, is there not?"

Tomoyo sighed once again. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "I admit something has been bothering me, but it's not important enough to warrant a dialog with you. So-"

"I think I'm more than capable of being the judge of that." Eriol leaned on his chair, arms now folded defiantly on his chest.

Glancing at the papers on her desk, Tomoyo closed her eyes. She needed to get all these done before sundown but if there was anything she knew about Eriol, it was that he was very meticulous and demanding, despite all his efforts at trying to seem laidback and amiable. She knew he would never let her leave unless he got what he wanted.

"Fine, since you're giving me no choice."

Eriol leaned his elbows on the table, carefully placing his intertwined hands on his lips and chin in a gesture of contemplation. He nodded.

Tomoyo felt uncomfortable at the seemingly serious attention the student council president was giving her. "To be honest, I don't exactly know how to state it without sounding ridiculous."

Eriol's eyebrows raised in interest. It wasn't every day that one Tomoyo Daidouji would admit that a problem has gotten her feeling ignorant. "I promise I won't laugh."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol skeptically.

"Just say it."

Not wanting to delay things any further, Tomoyo threw caution to the wind. "I'm bothered by the student body and their constant gossiping about the nature of our relationship."

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at each other in silence, neither willing to break eye contact.

"You can laugh now." Tomoyo added begrudgingly.

Eriol folded his arms on his chest, his face an impassive mask almost impossible to read.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, slightly irked at the lack of response. "Don't you even find it the least bit weird that even the school paper does an article about us?"

Eriol chuckled at this. "Why do you think people are so adamant about the two of us being in a supposed 'secret relationship'?"

"That's what I want to know."

Eriol couldn't fight a smirk. "You honestly don't see it?"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "See what?"

"Potential."

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to fold her arms on her chest defensively. "Potential in what?"

Eriol brought his hand to his chest, then gestured it towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo deadpanned, not understanding what Eriol was trying to say. "I ask again. Potential in what?"

"Us."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at this. "And in what way do we have potential?"

Eriol was chuckling to himself. "Your lack of imagination astounds me."

Tomoyo scoffed in amused annoyance. The cold polite mask was on her face in an instant. "This is a first. No one has ever taken a shot at my creativity before."

"Fashion and fiction are two very different facets of creativity, Daidouji-san." Eriol argued, his smile mirroring that of Tomoyo's.

"Would such a wise mage care to enlighten me then?" Came Tomoyo's patronizing tone.

"Gladly." Eriol nodded in reply, ignoring the mocking way Tomoyo had asked for his clarification. "Starting with the obvious, we're both academically proficient, musically inclined, and leadership driven. You came from a well know family with a famous name to match. Though mine may not be as well-known as yours, my family does not fall behind in terms of socioeconomic status. And if you look closely, we have a lot of similar physical traits – not enough to make us look related, but just enough to make anyone mistake us for a couple. You have a lot of admirers but you have yet to set your eyes on a specific one. The same is true with me. We're in the same social circle, with all the other members engaging in romance-related activities, leaving the two of us behind without any specific partner to pair up with. So you see, to the general public, you and I are a 'match made in heaven'."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol in surprise. "You seem to have thought about this thoroughly."

Eriol replied with another smile. "I'll have you know that although the girls seem to gossip about it regularly, it's the guys that are the most obstinate. You'd be surprised what they do to me in the locker room."

Tomoyo blinked, trying to fight the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. This was what she got for reading too much shonen ai manga. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"What kind of images are you flashing through your mind, Daidouji-san?" Eriol chuckled at her reaction. "They simply corner me and relentlessly bombard me with questions. Not that any of those succeed."

Tomoyo coughed. "I see."

"Well?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Well, what?"

"Now do you see what I meant by 'potential'?"

Tomoyo looked down and shrugged ready to delve back to her paper work. "To each his/her own I guess."

Eriol felt his eye twitch. He knew he shouldn't be offended. But something about the offhanded way the Daidouji heiress brushed off his rational argument made him want to prove himself. "In other words, you don't see it."

Tomoyo glanced back at Eriol and sighed. "I do understand why people think we have potential. But I guess that's just what outsiders would think. In reality, it's not like we have any sort of chemistry."

"What makes you say that?"

Tomoyo kept her gaze on Eriol, sensing that he was beginning to be argumentative. She sighed. There was no point in lying. "Hiiragizawa-san, you're not my type."

* * *

END of chapter one.

A short two or three part story. Just a bit of banter between these two perfect characters who should have been canon. My contribution to the fandom (and yes distracting myself from my other stories, sadly). I couldn't sleep because of the ideas so I just went on and wrote it.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Eriol blinked once. Twice. His eyes never leaving the Daidouji heiress' apparently uninterested gaze. Bringing his right hand up slowly towards his chest in a gesture of mock pain, Eriol released a silent gasp. "Excruciatingly unbearable. This pain." He paused dramatically, tilting his head back to glance at the ceiling with hooded eyes.

"Farewell! Thou art too dear for my possessing. For how do I hold thee but by thy granting? The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting. And so-"

"Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol brought his head back down to glance at the incredulous expression on the vice president's face. He chuckled as he brought his now interlaced hands on the table. "And just when I was getting to the good part."

Tomoyo was at a loss for words. She could never really tell when he was joking and when he was serious. "What exactly were you trying to achieve by quoting Shakespeare?"

"Ah, sonnet 87. The melancholic conclusion of an unrequited love. It fits the current mood don't you think?"

Tomoyo was speechless yet again, unsure of how to respond to this version of Eriol. "No. It doesn't. There wasn't any love from either of us to begin with."

"Ouch." Eriol winced, trying his best to conceal an underlying smirk. "And here I was doing you a favor."

Tomoyo scoffed. "A favor?"

"I figured you'd be shocked if you learned of the fact that I really couldn't care less about your opinion of me." Eriol's polite, distant smile was back in place. "I just didn't want to offend your ego, seeing as any other male from this school would have been devastatingly heartbroken at the sheer will of your rejection."

Tomoyo felt her eye twitch. Who was he trying to fool? He wasn't doing it for her merit. It was all for his own twisted amusement. "You think I'll fall for such an obvious lie?"

Eriol shrugged. "I'm well aware of your preferences, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo folded her arms on her chest defensively. "That being?"

"Anyone with the name Kinomoto." Eriol teased. He watched with fascination at the sudden darkened expression of Tomoeda High's princess. "It was Sakura back in middle school, wasn't it?" He paused, offering a polite smile in contrast to the grim expression Tomoyo adorned. "And though it seems you've moved on from your innocent first love, you only ended up falling for your first love's older brother." Eriol shook his head at the hilarity of it all. "Such a pity."

Tomoyo released a long, silent breath. Never in her life did she expect Eriol to cross such a line. They were never even friends to begin with and yet here he was, exposing her deepest darkest secrets as if they've always been so conspicuous. She remained silent for a moment, recollecting her thoughts, not allowing herself to lash out. If Hiiragizawa wanted to play this game with her, then she would gladly oblige.

Eriol raised an eyebrow in interest at the sudden smirk Tomoyo sent his way. "You're amused."

"You seem to think you have everything figured out, don't you?" Tomoyo crossed one leg over another, facing Clow's reincarnation head on. "And yet you can't seem to get Mizuki Kaho out of Kinomoto Touya's grasp." Tomoyo felt vindicated as she watched the magician's smile drop down slowly into a scowl. "Four, five years they've been together?" She paused to mockingly inspect her fingernails. "Nearly two years since they've been engaged. The wedding is in three months. And yet, last I've heard you're still desperately trying to convince your lady love why she should be with you instead." Tomoyo paused for emphasis, enjoying the way she was making the century-old magician squirm under her gaze. "Who's pitiful now?"

Defiant amethyst orbs met calculating cinereal eyes. Neither were willing to back down. The setting sun was disappearing into the horizon and the now dimly lit student council office turned eerie and cold.

Eriol closed his eyes and released a scoff, allowing himself to lean back onto the cushion of his reclining chair. Eriol turned his gaze to the setting sun, tilting his chair to the side in the process. "Fair enough." He whispered silently.

Tomoyo blinked. Her defiant demeanor slowly faded as she stared at the figure of Hiiragizawa Eriol silently looking out the window. He had the back of his head to her but something about the scene before her emanated loneliness. She had to remind herself that it was Eriol who started everything and that she had only responded in retribution.

The sun had finally set, leaving the faint moonlight as the room's only source of illumination. Tomoyo wanted leave but for some strange reason she couldn't. Perhaps it was the guilt. Perhaps it was her ego. Or maybe perhaps she was enthralled by this side of Eriol she'd never seen before.

"Why do we fall in love with people who treat us like we're nothing?"

Tomoyo jumped in her seat, caught off guard by the sudden sound of Eriol's voice. Clearing her throat, she looked down, unsure of what to answer. She was no expert in love; and a part of her feels as if she was destined to a life of unrequited affections. But if there was something she learned throughout all these years, it was that love was a reflection of self-worth.

"We accept the love we think we deserve."

Eriol turned his attention back to the tiny woman before him. She was sitting with her knees together, one foot under the other. Her hands were still folded on her chest, her head tilted to one side. But her eyes were burning. Perhaps it was the ethereal light of the moon or the darkness of their surroundings, but never before had Eriol seen such a beautiful shade of amethyst.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Unsure of why the student council president had been staring at her wide-eyed.

The silent inquiry allowed Eriol to catch himself. "Stephen Chbosky." He added, as he cleared his throat.

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm glad your literary knowledge isn't limited to the early 1600s."

Eriol's mouth fell open at the insult. But it wasn't soon after that a melodic laugh followed suit.

"I was joking." Tomoyo added in between giggles.

"I can't believe you would make such a joke about my chronological age." Eriol shook his head, feigning disappointment. "Lifetimes of reincarnations aren't summative. Besides, I'm not that old."

Tomoyo continued to chuckle, glad that the initial heavy atmosphere had shifted. How it happened, she wasn't exactly sure. But something about the way things felt right now were different. For some strange reason, she felt as if she and Eriol had become closer. As if they could actually be called friends now.

"I'm sorry." Eriol began.

Tomoyo failed to hide the surprise on her face.

"I never should have talked about your personal agendas like that." Eriol added.

Tomoyo nodded. "You're right. You shouldn't have." Came her initially curt tone, before her gaze downcasted. "I apologize as well." Tomoyo's voice turned quiet, her tone interlaced with embarrassment and guilt. "As a person who has experienced unrequited love, I never should have mocked you that way."

Tomoyo glanced back at Eriol only to find him looking back at her with a silent acceptance. They both found themselves smiling at the ridiculous series of events that had just transpired.

"And to think this all started with light hearted banter." Eriol added with mirth.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Hey you were the one-"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a blinding light shone through. "What the hell are you kids doing here in the dark?!"

Tomoyo looked on in panic at the robust security guard waving his flashlight to and from her and Eriol. They've both been so engrossed in the conversation that neither of them bothered to turn on the lights. "I know what this looks like sir but trust me it isn't-"

"Both of you out this instant! You're too young to engage in such risqué behavior! Don't you kids worry about your future?" The security guard held the door open, motioning both of them out with his flashlight.

Tomoyo stood with her hands up in a gesture to calm the livid man before her. "But sir we really weren't-"

The robust guard pointed an accusing finger to and from Eriol and Tomoyo. "I'll make sure your parents know about-"

Tomoyo blinked in confusion at the sudden silence. "Sir?" She tilted her head to the side, slowly approaching the guard. "Sir? Are you alright?" He looked frozen, completely immobile where he stood.

Tomoyo turned around. "Hiira-" She stifled a scream at finding Eriol just an arm's width away from where she stood. Just when did he move out of his chair?

"You checked the entire school building and found nothing out of the ordinary." Eriol began. He was standing before the guard, his gaze sternly on the robust man's glazed eyes. "Now resume your usual routine."

With that command, the security guard nodded and left the room silently.

"What did you do?"

Eriol walked back to his table sorting out the documents he had yet to finish. "Eliminated unnecessary drama."

Tomoyo sneered in amusement at Eriol's choice of words. "You know you could have just explained that we're in the student council. The president is granted permission to hold a copy of all the room keys in the school premises, and working overtime isn't out of the ordinary."

Eriol paused to spare Tomoyo a glance. "True. But that would have taken longer than a few seconds, as well as the involvement of the school faculty. After all, there are only so many things a guy and a girl can do alone in a dark room." He grinned.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Fine." Moving back to her cubicle, Tomoyo turned on her table lamp and began stuffing documents into her bag. She sighed. Looks like she'll be sleeping late again tonight. Closing the zipper of her backpack, she turned around to glance at Eriol only to see him still hard at work. "You're not leaving?"

Not bothering to spare Tomoyo a glance, Eriol replied curtly. "I don't like bringing work back home." Eriol continued to sign a few more documents when a comfortable light gradually illuminated the parchment he had been clutching. Glancing up, he saw a tiny purple lamp on his table.

"It's not good to read in the dark, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Oh…" Eriol fought a smirk as he bit his bottom lip. "Is this affection I'm sensing?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at the teasing remark. "Don't flatter yourself, Hiiragizawa-san." With that, Tomoyo headed towards the door, not bothering to wait for a reply. Turning the knob, she heard Eriol call for her one more time.

"Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo sighed impatiently before sparing him a tired glance.

"Take care on the way home." Eriol allowed himself a small smile.

Tomoyo blinked, taken aback by the genuine gesture. She smirked. "Oh… Is this affection I'm sensing?"

Eriol failed to hold back a smirk. "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

Tomoyo shrugged, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Don't flirt with me too much though, Daidouji-san." Eriol paused to rest his chin on the palm of his hand. "You might just fall for me."

All he got for a reply was the slam of the door.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the resounding laugh that seeped through the walls. She really couldn't understand what was going through that idiot magician's head.

Nearing the school exit, Tomoyo nodded towards one of her bodyguards waiting by the gate. She watched silently as a black Rolls-Royce Wraith made its way towards her. One of her guards nodded as she ushered Tomoyo into the vehicle.

As the car pulled away, Tomoyo couldn't help but glance back to the dimly lit student council office. She chuckled to herself. Who would have thought the day would come where she'd actually find Eriol Hiiragizawa interesting?

* * *

END!

I know it feels unfinished to some of you but I like ending it this way. I wrote this story with the idea of ending it with so much potential. Haha! I'm a big fan of open endings and I'm also a very lazy/busy person so even though I have a lot of ideas, I'm not able to put them to writing as much. Also, if you like Eriol and Tomoyo then you can check out my other finished story entitled "Eternity".

Also just to explain for intellectual property rights purposes and for those unfamiliar with the book, Stephen Chbosky is the author of 'Perks of being a Wallflower' and it is from that book that the line "We accept the love we think we deserve" came from. Also, Tomoyo teased Eriol about his knowledge in literature being limited to the early 1600s because it's the time Shakespeare had been alive, and well Eriol referenced sonnet 87 by Shakespeare so yeah.

Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
